Kanto Adventures
by SatoshiUnlimited
Summary: At the age of 21, Ash is starting to think of life after travelling, but with an ancient evil arising, Ash must get the gang together one final time for one last adventure! Will feature multiple pairings, mainly featuring Ash/Harem. Rated M for safety, language, and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"This is it, buddy. We are almost home."

Exhaustion evident in his voice, Ash Ketchum struggled to continue forward and not take a break from walking. His feet ached, the muscles in his legs screamed with each step, and he had not eaten in what felt like days. It had been a long day of traveling for Ash, as Viridian Forest had proved to be peskier than he had remembered, and with a wild Pokémon jumping out in what seemed like every five minutes, Pikachu was not in any better shape than Ash. It had been a couple hours since he had found the exit for the forest, and he laughed inwardly as he remember how many weird looks he had received when he started jumping for joy when he had reached Viridian City. Currently, Ash was on the final stretch of Route 1, and even though he could not see past the surrounding trees, he could practically taste how close he was to home.

Finally breaking free of the seemingly infinite line of trees, Ash and Pikachu found themselves on top of the hill that overlooked Pallet Town. Each took a moment to soak in the view; the sun was slowly retreating behind the horizon of the town, and each of the sun's rays streaked across the sky, painting it with different shades of red and orange that mixed with the sky's natural blue. A few stray clouds danced their way through the rays, their dark shadows complimenting the deep beauty of the sunset.

"You know Pikachu," Ash started. "I have seen this sunset a thousand times, and I could see it a thousand times more, and I would never tire of it."

"Pika," Pikachu said as he nodded in agreement.

Taking only a couple more seconds to look at the horizon, Ash looked at Pikachu and said, "As beautiful as this is, I'm sure mom will have dinner soon, so we should get going."

As the duo made their way down the hill and through the out skirts of Pallet Town, Ash noticed the changes that had occurred while he was gone. A couple new stores had been built, including a Pokémon Center and a PokéMart. With Professor Oak approaching retirement and Gary Oak's decision to move the lab to another location in Kanto, and with the growth that Pallet was experiencing, the town decided that it was time to build their own Pokémon facilities. But other than a few new houses that had popped up across the town, Ash could not see any other major changes since the last time he had been in Pallet.

_'This town is really starting to grow,'_ Ash thought to himself. _'I definitely could see myself starting a family here in a couple years. Now there's something that I never thought I'd say.'_

Ash chuckled as he thought of his younger self, and how opposed he had once been to the thought of getting married. Heck, when he first started out on his journey, Ash thought he would be traveling across different regions and catching Pokémon for as long as he lived.

_'It really is funny how much one can change in the matter of a few years. How long has it been anyway?...'_

Quickly doing the math, Ash figured that it had been eleven years. Eleven whole years. It was hard to believe that it had already been so long since Ash had first started out on his journey. So many adventures, so many battles won, so many lost, so many friends had been made in that eleven year span. He thought of all his achievements, all of his failures, and everything in between. But before Ash could dive further into his reminiscent thoughts, a light shock coursed through his body. Snapping from his stupor, Ash realized that he had just been standing in front of the white picket fence that surrounded the front of his house, and that Pikachu was tired of waiting for Ash to snap out of his day dream.

"Sorry Pikachu, I guess I got carried away in my thoughts," Ash apologetically said to his furry companion.

Pikachu flashed Ash a look of understanding, but a rumbling stomach reminded Pikachu that Ash was keeping him from enjoying a nice hot plate of Ash's mom's home cooking. Pikachu jumped down from his perch atop of Ash's shoulders and made a dash for the door. Almost in response, the door opened just as Pikachu reached the doorstep, and without a moment of hesitation, Pikachu leapt inside. After Pikachu disappeared into the house, a woman, shorter in stature than Ash, but who had a face with strikingly similar features than him, stood out from behind the door. While she was in the process of aging into the second half of her life, at the age of 40, Delia Ketchum still looked almost as young as she did the day that Ash had first left to be a Pokémon trainer.

"And here I was getting worried that coming home had broken my son," Delia said in a loving, yet mocking voice.

Confusion ran through Ash, before he realized that his mother had probably been watching out for Ash's arrival, so she had also probably seen him daze off into his daydream. With a sheepish grin, Ash walked up to his mother and embraced her in a hug.

"Happy to see you too, mom," Ash replied in the best sarcastically sincere tone he could muster. The sarcasm earned him a slight whack on the back of his head, but the sincerity had also earned him an additional squeeze from his mom. Pulling back, but still holding her son by the arms, Delia looked over her son. Ash had managed to grow another inch during his last adventure, putting him almost a full foot taller than she was. His figure had also changed during the trip, as she could feel that firm muscles had replaced most of the soft baby fat that had previously surrounded his frame. The thing that struck her the most though was his face; the baby fat had not only left his frame, it also had left his face. This Ash was certainly different than the one that had left for Sinnoh in what only seemed like a couple days ago. But then she saw Ash's eyes, those deep, auburn colored eyes that still held the same fire, spirit, and free will that Delia had instilled in him as a young child. She smiled inwardly, Ash may have physically changed, and matured mentally, but he would always be her baby.

"My have you grown so much in the past year," Delia complimented, as Ash bashfully looked away.

"Mom," Ash dragged out as his ears reddened in embarrassment. "I haven't changed that much…"

"I'm not saying it as a bad thing, Ash. I am curious though, what happened over your journey that caused these changes? Oh and how are Brock and May doing, did they make it home safely? Did you make any new friends? How about..?"

Before Delia could get carried away, Ash turned his mom around and pushed her in the house.

"Mom, I'll tell you everything about my journey," Ash started. "But first, I'm going to pass out if I don't sit down and eat something.

As she was being pushed inside the house, Delia's demeanor changed to anger, as she yelled, "Is that the only thing I am good for, Ash Ketchum, a hot meal and a place to stay?!"

Ash released a hefty sigh; something's would never change.

Once inside, and out of the way of his mother's wrath, Ash made his way to the living room. In there, he found a surprise, as Pikachu was curled up in the lap of none other than Professor Oak. The Professor fed Pikachu a small treat, getting a happy squeal in response, and looked up to see Ash standing in the walk way.

"Ah, Ash, I had heard you would be home soon, it's great to see you boy," Professor Oak said with a warm smile. Little had changed with Oak since the last time Ash had seen him, the only thing that stood out was that the Professor had apparently ditched his usual lab attire for a more casual look, something that Ash had only seen Oak do on a couple occasions: when he was out on vacation, or when he was not busy with lab work at home, and the professor certainly was not on vacation. Ash's mouth fell open as the realization dawned on him, something that Oak could not help but chuckle at.

"Yes, Ash, I am currently in the process of moving in. You see, your mom and I have known each other for a long time, and you're always gone for such long periods of time, so when she was feeling lonely she would…"

"No!" Ash quickly interrupted, not wanting to risk hearing something that would scar him for the rest of his life. "I understand, you don't have to explain any further! And trust me, I saw this coming, I am more than okay with it!"

Oak was struggling to contain his laughter, as he had purposely stepped over the comfort line to mess with Ash. At the age of 50, Oak had still managed to keep his sense of humor in check. Ash plumped down into one of the empty chairs in the room, sinking deep into it as the aches and pains of traveling slowly started to melt away. The enchanting aroma of dinner gently tickled Ash's nostrils, as Delia carried in a tray with three plates of food into the room. Various meats, cheeses, and crackers lined each plate, and as Delia placed a plate in front of the Professor, laid a plate out for herself, and finally gave Ash a plate, Ash's mouth watered. Only his mother could find a way to make something so simple look and smell so enticing. Ash noticed his plate had a noticeable extra portion on off to the side, and quickly realizing it was for Pikachu, called his furry companion to eat with him.

When everyone was settled and had begun to eat, Ash started to recount his latest adventure to Professor Oak and his mother. Ash had decided to travel Sinnoh for a second time, as he had already been through the other regions a couple of times. Brock and May had accompanied him; Brock had wanted to travel through Sinnoh again, and May had never had the chance to experience the contests in the Sinnoh region outside of the Wallace Cup, so Ash asked them both to travel with him. In little time, Ash obtained the required eight badges, May acquired five ribbons, and Brock even had earned a spot in a Breeders competition. Brock had placed well in the competition, taking home the fifth place trophy out of the hundreds of breeders that had competed. May took place in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, never losing a single battle as she earned the Ribbon Cup and the title of Top Coordinator. Ash had experienced similar success in the Lily of the Valley Conference, capturing his first league title as he rose to the top of the competition. Overall, it had been a very successful and exciting adventure for Ash and his friends.

Finished with his story, Ash then listened to his mother and Oak talk about what had transpired while Ash had been gone. Delia talked about the new additions in Pallet that Ash had noticed on his way into town, small gossip that she had heard, and the rumor that someone of importance was moving into one of the new houses in Pallet. Professor Oak then talked about how he was almost ready to completely enter retirement from being a full time researcher, and that Gary would soon be taking full responsibility of being Kanto's top Pokémon professor. Gary was currently building a lab on the outskirts of Saffron City, something Ash made a mental note of, so he would remember to visit his old rival if he happened to be in the area.

"I think that everyone will soon have to start calling me by my first name, so they don't confuse me with my grandson!" The Professor had joked.

With the plates now being empty except for stray crumbs, and with no more stories left to be shared, Ash, Professor Oak, and Delia decided that it would be a good time to turn in for the night, and with Pikachu already passed out on Ash's lap, the decision was unanimous. Carefully, as to not wake Pikachu, Ash rose out of his seat, and started to make his way towards the stairs when Professor Oak spoke up.

"Oh, I had almost forgotten. Ash, we received a letter about a week ago that Cynthia would be coming to Pallet, and that she would like to meet with you."

Ash was a tad stunned, why would the Champion of Sinnoh want to meet with him? Plus, she had been at all the Lily of the Valley victory parties that he had attended, what did she have to say that she could not have said then?

Noticing the confusion on Ash's face, Professor Oak continued speaking, "The letter said nothing about a reason Ash, so we are just as much in the dark about this as you are."

'_Surely Cynthia would not travel all the way from Sinnoh to meet with me if it wasn't important,' _Ash thought to himself.

Taking and releasing a deep breath, Ash asked, "So where and when is this meeting?"

Professor Oak quickly responded, "Well, the meeting is supposed to take place at one of the newly finished houses just down the street from here. As for when, the meeting is tomorrow at noon."

Ash groaned, as he had hoped that he would at least have a day to himself to recover from his journey. Regardless, it was not a common practice to blow off a region's Champion, so he knew that he had no choice and that he had to show up to the meeting. Wishing Professor Oak and his mother a good night, Ash quickly retired to his bedroom, placed Pikachu at the foot of his bed, and quickly changed into his nightwear. Ash could tell that tomorrow was going to be a big day, and that he was going to need all the sleep that he could get.

That same night, deep in the core of Mount Coronet, a secret meeting was about to take place. There was a room, which only a select few knew existed, that currently had four shady characters in it. These characters sat in a semi-circle around a large, circular table, with an empty chair located on the opposite side of the table. Silence occupied the room, which none of the four persons appeared to want to evict, except when one decided to take a good look at the other three in the room and noticed a familiar face.

"Archie, is that you? What the hell are you doing here?"

A man, dressed in black with a blue bandana covering his hair, looked up to face the voice. A wide grin spread across his face as he recognized who the voice belonged to.

"If it isn't my old pal Maxie-pad, tell me, how did someone as pathetic as you get invited to this meeting?"

Maxie growled at Archie's pet name for him, and his anger started to boil over as he replied, "I don't know, how did it feel being Kyogre's bitch all those years ago?"

Now Archie's anger was rising uncontrollably, but before it could spill over, a new voice spoke up.

"Could you two please stop your senseless squabbling? Everyone knows that Team Aqua and Team Magma are nothing more than a gathering of complete and utter failures." The voice belonged to a man with brown, neatly cropped hair, and a pair of piercing, black eyes that were currently glaring down upon the bickering duo.

"Oh please, Giovanni," the fourth person said. "Team Rocket has been anything but relevant for the past several years." The slight came from a woman with bright silver hair, and her thin lips were currently wrapped in a cruel smirk. Though short, the insult struck a chord deep inside of Giovanni, but instead of allowing to be consumed by anger, he realized that it would not be smart to further escalate the situation by firing a comeback at Pokémon Hunter J. Unfortunately, Archie did not recognize the infamous Pokémon hunter, and decided to let his arrogance flow.

"A woman?" Archie disdainfully asked. "What kind of nut job thinks that a woman would be able to be of an use to…"

A loud crash interrupted Archie, as in the blink of an eye, J had jumped out her seat, grabbed Archie by the throat and slammed him up against the wall. Terror filled Archie's eyes, realizing too late that his big mouth had scorned the wrong woman. J raised her free hand, and prepared to inflict further pain as she swung it directly towards Archie's face before a hand suddenly and swiftly reached out and grabbed J by the wrist.

"Enough, I will not tolerate this insubordination."

His voice void of any emotion, a fifth person had silently entered the room unbeknownst to any of the other occupants. He released J's wrist and calmly walked to the opposite side of the room, taking a seat in the chair that had been unoccupied all night. J and Archie quietly slipped back into their seats, as they did not want to provoke another response from Cyrus. Judging that he had the group's attention, he started talking.

"Now, I have called each of you here tonight to propose a joint operation between our respective groups. The end goal is not important at this time; there are several phases to my plan that need to be achieved before we can focus on my end game, but in order to get to the point, I need the cooperation of each of your organizations. I know that you four have been keeping a low profile, as I also have been, but I ask that we no longer hide in the shadows. Individually, we are weak, but together, together we can achieve whatever we desire, conquer any obstacle, break the will of all our adversaries."

Letting his last words hang in the air, Cyrus let the full effect of his message sink in. Giovanni and J were each nodding their heads in agreement, which came to no surprise to Cyrus, both were incredibly power hungry. Glancing over at Archie, Cyrus could tell that the leader of Team Aqua would also support his cause, more out of fear than anything else. That just left Maxie, whose mind was full of doubt.

Raising his voice, Maxie asked, "But what happens if we fail? I just recently got Team Magma back to full strength; I'd rather not lose that for an unknown end game."

A corner of Cyrus' mouth lifted, as a rare, but menacing grin surfaced on his normally inexpressive face.

"I do not wish to delve into the specifics of my end game. However, I guess leaving you in the dark won't gain your trust."

Raising his right hand in a fist high above his head, Cyrus looked straight into Archie's eyes, and without so much as blinking, he slammed his fist down, shattering the portion of table beneath it. Madness coursing through every word, Cyrus screamed, "I will end the suffering of the inhabitants of this pathetic world, and cleanse the world of all conflict. The only way to do this is through the complete obliteration of those that wish to promote free spirit, as that is what leads to the strife in this world. And through the ashes, a new world order will be born, and with you four to help maintain order, I will become a god!"

Well, that's chapter one, I really hope you that you have enjoyed reading it. If you liked it, hated it, or are somewhere in between, please please pleaseee submit a review, I really want to improve on my writing and ideas! Anyway, thank you for reading! ~SatoshiUnlimited


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for taking so long, I just wanted to make sure this chapter came out right. It's rather slow, I know, but I promise this story will pick up soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sleep did not come easy to Ash that night, as he could not help but think of his meeting with Cynthia. Tossing and turning, Ash tried to no avail to fall asleep. He looked over to his desk, and saw a bright red 2:00; the glow seemed to mockingly glare at Ash, and he rolled onto his side to avoid the stare. Ash looked at the foot of his bed and saw it unoccupied; Pikachu must have grown tired of the constant rustling by Ash and found a spot on the floor to sleep. With a groan, Ash decided that sleep was no longer feasible, so he pulled off his covers and got out of bed. Ash slipped on a jacket and a pair of slippers, and quietly left his room. The house was still and quiet, as everyone else seemed to be having no problems falling asleep. Not wanting to wake anyone, Ash left the house and drifted into the moonlight.

Ash did not know where he was going to go, so he decided to check out all the new additions to Pallet Town. Ash had gotten a decent look at the various homes and stores on his trip home the previous day, but he had not fully been able to examine the new structures. The residential construction was surprising to Ash, as most of the houses being built had large foundations and those that were more developed, but none more than half way finished, seemed to dwarf his own house by comparison. To his excitement, the commercial developments were mostly restaurants, though there were some clothing, furniture, and other types of stores as well. One restaurant in particular caught his eye, one titled _'Haruka's Noodles'._ Ash chuckled, thinking of how perfect the noodle shop would be for May.

'_She'd never leave Pallet if that place turned out to be any good,'_ Ash mused inwardly.

The thought of May brought a thin smile to Ash's lips, but it also brought an immense amount of confusion. He had not told his Mother and Professor Oak everything that had occurred on the trip; of course some things are best left private, but Ash thought that maybe his mom could help him out with his current situation. Ash thought back to where it had started, and was able to pinpoint a time just a couple months before the Lily of the Valley Conference, and just a couple days after May had won the title of Top Coordinator. Ash, May, and Brock had been out celebrating at the 'Grand Ball', the official, and very formal, ceremony for all the participants in the Grand Festival. The Grand Ball was held in Hearthome City's gym, which Fantina had transformed its normally dreary style into a more elegant, bright setting that was more appropriate for a celebration. Being a formal event, Ash and Brock had dressed up in tuxedos, Pikachu had worn a bow tie, and May was in a red dress. Ash remembered that it had not been just any red dress though, at least not in his eyes. The dress was a subtle shade of crimson, with waves and frills that hugged tightly to May's curves, accentuating them. Her bosom had filled out with abundance during her teen years, and Ash blushed lightly as he knew that he had stared at those curves more than he should have.

The awards and honors had already been handed out, most of which were awarded to Ash, and the only thing left to do was dance the night away. Pikachu had decided to make his way to the buffet table, and Brock quickly left Ash and May to themselves, running around the room desperately trying to find a beautiful woman to dance with.

"_Man, Brock sure is hopeless, isn't he May?" _Ash had asked her with a chuckle. But no response ever came, and Ash looked towards the coordinator and saw her head lowered, and he swore he could make out a faint blush. Raising her head, May took a deep breath, locked her deep sapphire eyes with Ash's auburn, and asked, _"Ash, I know the man is typically supposed to ask the woman, but would you like to have this dance with me?"_

Ash was stunned, but as to not keep May waiting and make himself look like a fool, he had replied with a simple, _"I'd love too."_

A bright smile had spanned across May's face, and with a twinkle in her eyes, she grabbed Ash's hand and led him to the dance floor. The music selection was traditional, with the occasional pop song here and there, but neither Ash nor May minded, they just danced to their hearts content. Even in her floor length dress, May was still able to twist and turn, and Ash could only soak in her beauty. Her hair swung one way, the bottom of her dress another. With a few lessons from his mother, Ash was no novice to dancing, and kept up with May, much to her delight.

The pace of the songs gradually slowed down, until a slow song came on. Ash had inwardly groaned; slow songs were just that: slow. He had been having so much fun keeping pace with May, and there was nothing exciting about a slow song; that is, until May pressed herself up against Ash, who reflexively hugged his arms around her hips. May snaked her own arms around Ash's neck, and leaned her head against his chest with her lips curved into a satisfied smile. The two began to slowly rock back and forth to the beat, and left Ash's mind to ponder.

'_This feels so nice, and so right, but why do I feel like I'm still missing something?' _Ash had thought to himself.

'_I know that sounds bad to May, and she is so lovely and I could not be having a better time, but I just can't shake the feeling that she's not the only one for me.'_

Ash did not like how that sounded either, but he could not explain the way he was feeling. Before Ash could ponder anything else, however, May saved him from his own thoughts.

"_Ash," _May had begun, the side of her face still pressed into his chest. _"I'm sure by now you could probably guess that I have pretty strong feelings for you. I'm not sure how you feel or think about me, but I just wanted to let you know that I really had a nice time tonight."_

May paused for a second and lifted her head, revealing a blush had burned onto her checks. May brushed a strand of hair away that had fallen across her eyes, and continued, _"It's getting pretty late for me, as I'm sure that I'll have some sort of interview to do in the morning. But before I go, I just wanted to properly thank you for an amazing night."_

Before Ash could ask what she meant by that, May leaned her face towards his, her lips connecting with his. Shocked, Ash's mind went blank, and could only close his eyes and accept the kiss. This kiss itself only lasted a few seconds, but to them it felt like hours had passed. May slowly pulled away, planted another kiss on Ash's cheek, wished him a good night, and head back towards her room.

Back in the present, Ash still did not know what to think of what had happened. He knew that had feelings towards May, but he still had that feeling that it was not enough, that while she had a spot in his heart, that there was still room for more.

'_Now I really sound like a pig.'_

Deciding it might be best to try and distract his mind further, Ash continued his way throughout the town. Wandering, Ash made it to the road that led to the Oak Ranch, and decided to go down as he noticed some construction along the way. A brand new Pokémon Center had been constructed off to the side of the road, with the major construction seemingly finished. A few finishing touches were necessary, but from what Ash could tell, the center was currently open. With nothing better to do, Ash made his way towards the center, deciding to see what the center look like on the inside. Before he could make it far though, a pair of footsteps behind Ash caught his attention. Turning around, he could only see a pair of hands before something fuzzy and soft was wrapped around his head, completely covering his eyes. His vision obscured, Ash started to panic, backpedaling as quick as he could while trying to remove the fabric tied around his head. His foot caught a root in the ground, however, and sent him tumbling backwards on the ground, but before he could really start fearing for his safety, two giggles simultaneously burst out, and both were strangely familiar to the trainer.

Still giggling, one of his assailants hardly choked out, "A-ash, you should have s-een the look on your face!"

The accomplice to the first voice then added, with more stability, "I knew you were a softy, but you just got beaten up by a couple of girls!"

As the two broke out into another fit of laughter, Ash realized who had "attacked" him.

"Dawn? Misty? What the hell is going on!?" Ash yelled in frustration.

"Now is that anyway to talk to a girl, Ash Ketchum," Misty playfully scorned. "I'd change that tone real quick, or I might have to smack it out of ya."

Even though Ash realized Misty was playing, the fact that he could not see and that Misty generally liked to play with her mallet made Ash be more careful with his next words.

"Okay, okay, I'll be good, just please don't hit me, and may I please have this fabric removed from over my eyes? I would really like to be able to see again."

Dawn walked over to Ash and pulled off the fuzzy fabric, and wrapped it snuggly across her neck. She had used her scarf as the temporary blindfold for the poor trainer. Finally being able to see, Ash saw two of his old pals standing in front of him, both trying their best to contain their laughter. On his left, and closet to him, was Dawn. She was wearing a white beanie with a pink, slightly tilted Pokéball squarely on the front, and the edges of the beanie were folded up so only about half of the Pokéball was visible. Dark, blue hair flowed out from under her beanie, a mesmerizing waterfall that stopped just above her lower back. Two strands of hair, each on either side of her face, were clipped off so that they did not get in her eyes.

'_Can't say I blame her,' _Ash thought to himself. '_It'd be a shame if she hid those beautiful eyes of hers behind all that hair.'_

What the hair also could not hide was Dawn's growth over the years, and Ash tried as hard as he could to not stare at the curves that Dawn had developed over the years. Her breasts had grown substantially, and while they were not quite as big as May's, there were certainly proportional with the rest of her body. Dawn seemed to realize her assets, as she had ditched the white shirt she typically wore when she had first traveled with Ash, and instead just decided to wear the black vest, showing off a moderate amount of cleavage. A pink skirt seemed to blend with the vest, its length just long enough to cover her essentials, but short enough that it left little to the imagination. Dawn finished her ensemble with a pair of pink boots and black socks that came half way up her calf.

Ash's eyes wondered towards Misty, and he could not help but notice some changes. Back when Misty had first started traveling with Ash, she had been young and had not yet developed physically. Now, Ash was staring at the wonders of puberty, as Misty had filled out beautifully. Misty was wearing a yellow tank top that cupped her moderate breasts and exposed her midriff. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts that clung tightly to her hips, and cut off at the middle of thigh, exposing her long, smooth legs. A flaming mop of hair sprawled out on top of Misty's head, and with a ponytail sticking out to the side, she had really perfected the tom boy image.

'_Damn, I don't know if it's been that long or if I was just stupid, but I do not remember Misty looking that… stunning,'_ Ash said inwardly.

"So," Misty began as she interrupted Ash's thoughts. "Are you just going to stand there and ogle us like an idiot or are you going to be able to actually function?"

Snapping out of his stupor, a bright blush flashed across Ash's face, as he had not realized he had been withdrawn inside his mind for so long.

"Well, I guess I should start off by saying hi?" Ash sheepishly asked.

With a sigh, Misty shot Ash a look that clearly said 'you're useless', but Dawn on the hand giggled and said, "You sure are cute when you're embarrassed. I say we should all go into Pokémon center and catch up, I'm sure you have a bunch of questions as to why we're even in Pallet, right Ash?"

Mentally thanking Dawn, Ash nodded, and the trio made their way inside of the Pokémon center.

"Man, how did we get stuck with this job anyway?" a man in red asked aloud.

"I don't know, but your bitching sure isn't helping any," responded another man in blue.

"I just wish we could get this over with, it seems like we've been here for hours!"

"That's because we have been out here for hours, dimwit."

"Would you two pipe down, someone's coming!" warned a woman that was wearing a green wig.

The two men quickly quieted down, and waited as the person walked straight past the alleyway where they were hiding. The woman poked her head out, saw that they were in the clear, and signaled the other two men that the cost was clear. With a sigh, the men went back to their previous discussion.

"I just find it hard to believe that I'm working with a member or Team Aqua," the man in red said. "I would have never thought this day would come, especially after the incident back in Hoenn all those years ago.

"I was thinking the same about working with Team Magma," the man in blue responded. "And Team Galactic is in on this operation too? Something big must be going on. Too bad us grunts are never let in on the big plans."

"Would you two focus?" the woman scorned. "I'm not going let this plan fail because you two were two busy yapping away."

The two men nodded, and the woman continued.

"Now, the intel says that our target should be arriving any minute now, and I'll be damned if he is allowed to get away, understood?"

"Yeesh lady, take a chill pill," said the Team Aqua grunt. "You've made your point clear, we won't screw up the mission. What gives you the right to be so bossy anyway; you're just a grunt like the two of us?"

Preparing a response, the green haired woman chocked back her words, deciding that it was not worth getting into an argument. Especially when a man had come into the woman's view, and as he took a turn towards the alley, a smirk had spread across her lips.

"That's our man. Wait for the signal, stick to the plan, and this will be over shortly."

Tense moments passed as the man gradually got closer to the three ambushers, until finally the woman raised her hand and raised three fingers. Then only two. And then one, and as the final finger dropped, the two men sprung out from the hiding spot.

Startled, the man walking down the street fell back on his behind, and it took him a moment to comprehend what was going on until the Team Magma grunt said, "Look, we don't want to hurt you, but come with us and we won't have to."

"If you make this painful for us though, we will certainly make it painful for you," The Aqua grunt added.

"I won't be taken that easily!" The man shouted as he picked himself up and turned around to run away, but instead of making his getaway, he ran into something and fell back again.

"I don't know, this feels pretty easy to me," the green haired woman said, as she had successfully blocked his only chance for escape.

"Now, Dr. Chen, would you please come with us, we have much to discuss."

Sensing that escaping was hopeless, the doctor defiantly said, "And why should I have to answer to grunts like-" but before he could finish, a loud slap resounded through the air. Lowering her hand, the green haired woman slowly reached for the top of her head and grabbed onto her hair. She pulled up, and with it took what was actually a green wig, a dark shade of red replacing it.

"I didn't spend all those years earning my way up to Commander just to be labeled as a grunt, and now that we have you, I don't need to carry on the façade any longer. Now, when you wake up, you can call me Mars."

"When I wake-" but the doctor was again interrupted, this time by the Magma grunt smothering his face with a rag, making sure to cover his mouth and nose.

"Hey, does this smell like chloroform to you," the grunt sarcastically asked, and as Dr. Chen was knocked out, Commander Mars could only sigh.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," she muttered. "Come on, now that he's knocked out, we can take him back to HQ. Cyrus made it clear that he wanted to question Dr. Chen as soon as possible, so let's go!

End of Chapter 2! Again, I hope you enjoyed it, and be sure to leave any of your thoughts in a review, it would mean a lot! Till next time, SatoshiUnlimited


End file.
